The Beginning
by LadyDee23
Summary: In every family theres one person who sticks out the most, in this one there are many. This story is about only one out of 7. Dromeda/Ted, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ok, I'm not saying I've started a whole new story. I just really love the story of the Black Sisters and I wrote this just to see if I could. I probably will update it of course, but I'm hoping it'll be a short one story.  

* * *

In every family there's one person who sticks out the most, in this one there are many. This story is about only one out of 7.

She keeps them well hidden, her thoughts and beliefs. They are kept under lock and key, and never aloud out until she is very much alone and is able to fully revile them, if only to her self.

She would never revile them to her sisters, they would never understand her. They would never understand how constricted she felt, how invisible she felt around her family and house. She hated feeling guilty about lying to them all. Sometimes she wished she hadn't turned out like this, as did her mother at times, she knew. How she wished she were invisible, so she didn't have to endure the dirty looks she got from the other Slytherins, so she didn't have to endure the horrid remarks and comments. How many times had she heard the words; blood traitor, mudblood lover, disgrace?

When she was little, at the age of 6 she fully and whole heartedly believed in her families beliefs. She didn't know any better of course, as didn't her sisters. Bellatrix at the age of 8 went happily along with her mother and fathers thoughts on muggles and any Wizard not pure of blood. Narcissa at the age of 4 always laughed at the things they said, weather or not she understood them. Life back then was wonderful, not knowing any better, playing all day long. She wished she could go back to then as well, when her family loved her, or at least...liked her.

She admitted it all started her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When she realized not all muggleborns were dirt under her finely polished shoes.

* * *

Andromeda would always remember the first day at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, as her older sister Bellatrix pulled her through the crowds of parents and kids waving to family members on the scarlet colored train. She could remember thinking that no one would be waving to her as she bordered the train for the first time, as her parents had decided to skip the seeing off business all together that year. Meaning her younger sister Narcissa couldn't say goodbye either. Bellatrix didn't seem concerned about that anyway, all she cared about was ditching Andromeda and finding her friends as soon as humanly possible. As she pulled, no dragged her sister through the throng of people she went on and on about how Andromeda better get into Slytherin or 'mother and father' would disown her. Andromeda highly doubted it, but she would never put it past her parents to consider the idea. Even they had warned her about the dangers of ending up in any other house besides Slytherin. 'She was a pureblood,' her mother had commented one night at dinner, 'and all purebloods belong in Slytherin.' Back then she believed her mothers words, and so Andromeda was determined to end up in Slytherin, even if she had to beg, which she was reminded was beneath her.

After falling twice and a lot of complaining, Andromeda finally found her self in an empty compartment. Staring out at the families on the platform, wishing she had someone, anyone to say goodbye to. Bellatrix had dropped her here and ran off with out word, probably off to find her other 3rd year friends.

She was just starting to feel lonely when the compartment door slid open with a quiet bang. A nervous looking girl peered in. "Mind if I sit, everywhere else is full" Andromeda shook her head silently, suddenly feeling very shy. The girl had short dark brown hair and slightly pointed noise that gave her a pixie sort of look. She was slim and petite, and had a kind smile. She sat down slowly as if the seat would bite her.

"I'm Alice" she said quietly

"Andromeda" was her only reply, Alice perked up a bit

"Thats a very pretty name, constellation innit?" asked the short haired girl with fasniaction. Andromeda nodded with slight smile.

"Yes" she replied "most of my family is named after constellations" she said with some pride, of course she was sure she was the only one who thought that little fact interesting. Alice smiled and laughed in amusement.

"The only thing I'm named after is my grandmother" Andromeda smiled back. It was nice to make a friend so soon.

* * *

"So, what house are you going to be in?" Andromeda asked a short time later, the lady with the candy cart had come by and Andromeda had bought Alice and her self a small stash of candy. In that short amount of time they had talked mostly about school and what they expected.

"Oh I don't know, I'm not sure about the whole house thing, I red about it" she replied "it seems kinda stupid to me" she said almost offhandedly while popping a few Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans in her mouth. Andromeda looked up from her chocolate frog in surprise. Never before had she heard talk like that, it was always 'Slytherin this' and 'pureblood that'. She had never heard someone talk so...normally about the whole thing.

"Oh" suddenly her shyness was back, she put down her licorice wand and looked out the window, the countryside was rushing past in a blur. She could feel Alice's eyes on her, she looked back.

"But if I had to choose, probably Gryffindor, they sound interesting, the Bravery and all that." said Alice with a smile, realizing that the subject of Houses meant something to her new friend. It didn't help Andromeda though, she was supposed to be in Slytherin, her new friend wanted to be in Gryffindor, and she knew for a fact that they were rival houses. She smiled anyway, not wanting to let Alice know of her worries, afraid she would leave.

"What house you wanna be in?" asked Alice, suddenly interested in the subject.

"not sure yet...they all seem nice" replied Andromeda, she wasn't going to say Slytherin thats for sure. Thats when she realized that she was ashamed of her soon to be house, why else wouldn't she talk about it? Fortunate for her Alice smiled and they continued to eat and laugh the rest of the way to Hogwarts.

* * *

you like? Review.


	2. The Sorting

It does have similarties to the Sorcerer's stone, and Harrys first year. Now that I think about it, I like that element.

I was using the book for reference a bit, just names really and a time line of how things happen at your frist year, yep.

oh and thanks for you comments peoples!

As the Hogwarts Express silently pulled into the pitch black station, Andromeda couldn't help but stare up at the brightly lit castle in the distance. How many times had she dreamed of the magical castle? Hundreds of times probably, especially ever since Bellatrix started two years previous, and now she would be attending the wonderful school.

"Andromeda?" asked Alice, opening the compartment door. "You coming?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Andromeda turning. "Yes" she replied and followed Alice down the hallway and on to the station platform where thousands of students of every age gathered. Just as all the first years were starting to wonder what the hell they were doing a booming voice was heard followed by a soft yellow glow of a lamp.

"First Years! First Years this way!!" they all looked up into a kind smiling hairy face. All the first years awed in amazement. The giant of a man laughed loudly "names Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper or Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" he said with a nod "now, ye all follow me" he finished and began to move up the platform, the kids followed without question.

As Hagrid led the first years around a bend of trees Hogwarts castle could clearly be seen across and huge majestic lake. All the first years gasped and awed in delight, Hagrid chuckled and instructed them into the boats, no more then four. Andromeda and Alice climbed into one along with two other boys who didn't seem to interested in being nice. Considering they had claimed the front of the small boat immediately leaving Andromeda and Alice to hold the lamp. Soon they began moving forward, propelled by magic. Crossing the lake was an interesting experience to be sure. The lights from the lamps in the boats glittered off the lakes surface, along with the hundreds of lights from the castle ahead. Everything seemed so magical to Andromeda at that moment, she knew she would never experience anything more magical and interesting as this.

As the small fleet of boats entered a dark tunnel Andromeda couldn't help but wonder again about the sorting that was going to take place in only a few minutes. Bella had told her all about her sorting two years ago, about how they had placed an old dirty hat on her head and it shouted Slytherin almost immediately without a second thought. Andromeda supposed that was good, no thought involved, if thought was involved that is. Though she couldn't help but wonder, would the same be true for her. Would that hat shout Slytherin just as it had with Bella, or would it take more time, or...would it shout something different? Andy really hoped it wouldn't.

Soon Andromeda, Alice, and the rest of the first years found them selves climbing the stone steps leading to the entrance to the Great Hall. She couldn't believe it, she was finally there, taking her first real steps as a witch. Speaking of witches; one had walked out of the door while everyone was talking and laughing. She had maroon colored robes, and her black hair was in a tight bun beneath her stylish witches hat. With a loud clearing of her throat, she got the new students attentions.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she stated "I'm Professor McGonagall, now befo- no fidel fadel if you please?" she said looking pointedly at a group of boys in the back who were talking, she started again. " Now before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted in to your houses" Some kids looked confused, obviously Muggleborns thought Andy a proud smile gracing her face. Mcgonagall went on, completely ignoring the confused and even scared faces.

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Andromeda felt her stomach flip at the mention of Slytherin. "Each have History, and each produce outstanding witches and wizards every year. While here at Hogwarts you will earn and loose points as your professors see fit, at the end of the year the house with the most points awarded wins the house cup." She checked a small watch on her warm

"if you will wait quietly" she started again glancing at the now quite boys in the back "you will be let in shortly." With a nod she left with a flourish leaving the first years to there own devices.

Soon all the first years were talking excitedly about the sorting, whether or not they knew what it entailed. Fortunately Andromeda knew about the old ratty hat (as Bella had so eloquently put it), and how it apparently shouted out house names at will. The only thing Andromeda had to worry about was getting into the right house. She was suddenly thrown from her thoughts when the large doors opened and Professor Mcgonagall came back.

"The sorting is about to begin, form a line please" she instructed, everyone hurried into something resembling a line and Mcgonagall led them into the bright shimmering Hall. There were more awes and gasps as they made there way past hundreds and hundreds of students. At least thats what it seemed like to Andromeda, she couldn't help but single out Bella at the Slytherin table, who had seen her right away. She didn't wave, all she did was mouth Slytherin at her sister.

Mcgonagall stopped them all right before the head table. She placed a stool infront of them, and then placed a hat on it. Andromeda stared at it, Bella was right, it was old, it was ratty, and...it was singing. She had realized to late that it had started to sing some inane song about the houses and founders. After the hat was finished is gave some sort of bow and became quite again. Mcgonagall opened a scroll and looked down at the first years.

"When I call your name, you shall step up, and I shall put the hat on your head" after a pause the first name came.

"Skye, Calon" Skye stepped up a little nervously, once she was on the seat Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. After a moments pause where no one heard a sound from the old frayed hat, it shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!" everyone clapped, especially the Hufflepuff table. They were hooting and hollering like mad. Andy rolled her eyes, did no one have class anymore? Once Skye had seated her self Mcgonagall went on.

"Lilsie, Dawn" Lilsi hopped up and plopped down on the seat, the hat was placed and after only two seconds it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Everyone clapped, and hollered.

Next was Alice, she short haired girl quickly sat on the stool. After the hat was set on her head there was a long pause when finally the hat called out;

"GRYFFINDOR!" Andy's heart dropped a few inches, now what would she do? She was so upset that her new friend was placed in Gryffindor that she didn't hear her on name being called.

"Andromeda Black?" asked Mcgonagall, looking at her sternly. Andy smiled innocent like and sat on the rickety stool. Mcgonagall lightly placed the hat on her head, it slid over her ears and threatened to cover her eyes. Andromeda would have welcomed it, just so she didn't have to look at all the students staring at her. Most in regular interest, others more curious. All wanting to know if this Black would be like her sister and family before her.

Andy certainly hoped she was.

* * *

hahaa Cliffy! Mwahahahahaha...hehe


End file.
